kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime Shijo
was the president of the BOARD Corporation who secretly uses the sealed Mantis Undead to become Kamen Rider Chalice. History World of Blade Because he is more interested in business ethnics, Hajime sees himself as the only thing keeping BOARD alive by offering his company's aid once paid by the government. Furthermore, he conspires with Kamata by taking the other Rider Systems to begin a joint plan to take over the world by creating the Joker card from the DNA of all four Ace Undead. Being unable to get Kazuma to give him the Blay Buckle by normal means, Chalice makes his presence known during Decade and Blade's fights against the Paradoxa Undead and the other BOARD Riders, stripping Kazuma of his Blay Buckle before fighting Decade until Todoroki's sudden appearance. But Hajime escapes with the Garren Buckle as well, later taking the Leangle Buckle with his identity exposed to Hishigata and Kuroba whom he abducts and sacrifices to complete the Joker card. Assuming the form of the Joker, Hajime meets his end at the hands of Blade and Decade. After his death, Kazuma takes over as BOARD president. Super Hero Taisen Joker Undead is present as one of the Kaijin Generals of Dai-Shocker in Super Hero Taisen. He faces the , alongside the other Dai-Shocker, taking on GokaiSilver, before General Shadow and Decade finish the battle. In the final battle, he is seen fighting . This Joker isn't named, but he's referenced as a resurrected monster alongside other Dai-Shocker troops, which means his identity can only be Hajime Shijo, who was seemingly destroyed before by Decade himself. Forms *'Height:' 204 cm *'Weight:' 109 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 kmKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability perimeters *'Punching Power:' 3.2 t, 320 AP *'Kicking Power:' 5.2 t, 520 AP *'Maximum Jump Height:' 45 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m/4.8 s Special Attacks: *'Hawk Tornado': 1400 MPRouze Cards. (14 t) *'Head Chop': 600 FP (6 t) *'Plant Bio': 1600 MP (16 t) *'Spinning Wave': 2000 AP (20 t) *'Spinning Attack': 2600 AP (26 t) *'Spinning Dance': 3600 AP (36 t) is the default form of Kamen Rider Chalice assumed by scanning the Change Mantis Rouze Card in the Chalice Rouzer. Unlike the BOARD Riders, Chalice is not a Kamen Rider transformation produced by a Rider System. Chalice is the name of the Mantis Undead, whom Hajime mimics using his ability as the Joker Undead to assume the form of any other Undead. Though Chalice has especially high agility, he is superior to the Ace Forms of any of the BOARD Riders due to using the original Rouzer technology instead of an imitation. Chalice is equipped with the Mantis Undead's weapon, the Chalice Arrow, which can be combined with the Chalice Rouzer to scan Rouze Cards for special attacks instead of transformation. Appearances: Decade Episodes 8-9 - Joker= Joker Undead Statistics *'Height': 219 cmTV Asahi. (2004). Joker Undead. *'Weight': 116 kg By combining all four Rider Buckles, Shijo created the artificial Joker Rouze Card, which he scans in the Chalice Rouzer to transform into the Joker Undead. Appearances: Decade Episode 9 }} Equipment *Chalice Rouzer: Chalice's transformation device *Rouze Cards: Allow Chalice to perform special attacks *Chalice Arrow: Chalice's personal weapon *Shadow Chaser: Chalice's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Hajime Shijo is portrayed by Ruo. Notes *Unlike his counterpart, Aikawa, Shijo is an evil human who willingly turned himself into an Undead. **This version of Hajime is also based on Hiroshi Tennoji, the president of BOARD in its home series. His idea of creating his Joker Undead card parallels how Tennoji created his own Category Ace Kerberos card. *Although the A.R. version of the Chalice Rouzer is a man-made Rider System, functionally it behaves the same way as the original Chalice Rouzer, using a swipe system for transformation as opposed to the card storage system used by the other Rider Systems. *His surname, Shijo, means "fourth article" in Japanese, referring to his status as the fourth BOARD Rider. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 7: Super Trick of the Real Criminal **Episode 8: Welcome to the Blade Restaurant **Episode 9: Blade Blade * Reference Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Villains Category:Undeads Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased